tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliens Among Us
Log Title: Aliens Among Us Characters: Cookie, Doc, General Hawk, Kamakura, Lori, Poise, Sgt Sideswipe, Wet Down, Joe Colton/Volx, Jane Colton/ Location: Command Level - The Pitt Date: May 10, 2019 TP: Dire Wraith TP Summary: Doc builds an alien detector, which detects aliens that immediately try to eat Doc. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Cookie '''Log session starting at 20:27:05 on Friday, 10 May 2019.' Doc has gathered the Joes together to test her new alien-detector device. She stands in her lab coat near the security access point leading down into the Pit. "Retired" General Colton stands nearby, arms folded across his chest. His wife Jane watches with more obvious curiosity. Doc smiles to each Joe team member as they arrive. As their doctor, she feels a certain kinship with each of them. General Hawk steps into the room, offering a smile to Doc. "Good evening Doc." he says, stopping to offer greetings to Colton and Jane. "I hope this new device works. This whole security situation is something I want to plug, and quickly." Cookie assembles with some of the other Joes on base, curious what sort of song and dance is going to be on display. Doc has gathered the Joes to show off her new alien-detector device. Jane looks around at the proceedings with a glow of scientific curiosity. While she keeps a respectful distance, her body language suggests a strong desire to check out Doc's latest invention. While her husband Joe wears a suit and tie, Jane is dressed much more casually, in fatigue pants and a sleeveless T-shirt. She looks more likely to have come from a workout than her lab. Her white-streaked blonde hair is pulled back into a tight, neat ponytail. Joe watches the proceedings with the air of polite boredom. As someone who led the Adventure Team and inspired G.I. Joe itself, Joe has kind of seen it all and doesn't look as impressed with Doc's latest doohickey. He glances down and pulls a piece of lint off his non-descript brown suit. With his neatly trimmed beard and hair greying at the temples, he looks more like a college professor than a 'retired' General working with the United States' premier anti-terrorism strike team. Maybe it's the sci-fi geek in Lori -- who still has yet to officially choose a new codename -- that brought her here. Maybe it was curiosity to see how the alien detector device would work when it scanned her. Regardless, she enters, looking around for a moment before eyeballing the device. The premise sounds intriguing, if nothing else. Poise has actually settled in pretty well so far. The Terrans here have actually been rather hospitable overall, but well...there's always going to be some cultural differences as well as technological differences, as she tries to skirt the line between assisting humanity, and doing some shady galactic law violations. Riding her Turbinecycle helps relieve stress, but...well...the geological strata of the area doesn't really change when you peruse the same ten mile area over and over again. Poise is called to the assembly like so many others, having changed out of her mechanic's jumpsuit to...well, another type of jumpsuit. Standard Neb wear, silver and purple, with an army camo jacket over it. It looks atrocious, but apparently it'd be considered what she calls 'strata chic' elsewhere in the galaxy... Kamakura comes in, perhaps a little fashionably late or maybe already there and no one noticed it. The ninja watches closely. "Alien detector hmm?" he comments. Wet Down steps into the room and, for once, isn't kitted out for combat. Instead he's decked out in his service dress blues, complete with medals and insignia. The Seal scans the room for an empty spot to settle. Doc looks over at the assembled Joes and then smiles at Hawk. "I think it will, sir," she says confidently. "At least, I certainly hope so!" Glancing around, she holds up a sample device that looks a lot like a Star Trek hypospray. "OK," she begins. "What this does is takes a small amount of DNA and analyses it for human chromosomes. This won't tell who you are if you're a human in disguise, but we have other means of detecting that. If you're not human - either alien, or one of Mindbender's monstrosities -- my sensor will identify and flag you for further questioning. Does anyone have any questions?" General Hawk nods as he listens to Doc's explanation. "Sounds straightforward enough." Poise raises an eyebrow, and her posture changes almost immediately. "Are we...suddenly having problems with the intergalactic community being involved?" Its easy to read that the Nebulan is taking some offense to this. Perhaps it was that 'alien or monstrosity' thing. "Also, like...what are the parameters for this 'scanner's use in day-to-day life?" Doc looks around the assembled personages before focusing on Poise. "Good question, Poise. And the answer is - we're not sure. One of our number, Windmill, was attacked by - something. We're not sure what. It was either alien, or an advanced form of creature to which we've before been exposed. It could fly, fire heat blasts, and most importantly - perfectly mimic a known member of G.I Joe, down to the fingerprints and retinal scans." She holds up her sensor. "This should be able to detect them, however. You mind volunteering for a demonstration?" Jane leans forward, interest perking up at the talk of aliens and altered humans. Cookie perks a bit. She happened to be on hand to welcome the -actual- Windmill back home, and had heard about this alien. Weird stuff. Joe Colton mutters to General Hawk, "... not... again..." Poise looks around reluntantly, after being immediately singled out. And that whole 'not easy being green' song that someone tried to prank her with, that didn't go over well. Still... The slightly portly Neb puts on a good air as she lifts her head. " Well...I suppose this is better than brainscanning everyone." The balancing act between being magnanamous and being condescending continues. Poise slowly approaches the front of the assembly for this demonstration. She pulls back her jumpsuit at the wrist...Why is she wearing a wrist watch beneath her jumpsuit anyway? "It's nothing directed at you, Poise." Hawk says. "This is an ongoing security issue that we have to resolve, you've just presented another 'control' group for the test, that's all." he says with a smile. Doc smiles at Poise and raises her eyebrows at the watch. "Any exposed skin will do," she says. "This won't hurt a bit." She touches the sensor to Poise, and sure enough, it doesn't hurt. Almost immediately, however, a green light on the back of it turns red and makes a small chime. Doc holds up the device triumphantly. "Ladies and gentlemen - we have an alien!" She flashes Poise a smile. "Thanks, honey. I appreciate you putting up with being a test subject." Doc steals a glance at Lori. Lori moves around slowly to get a better angle of the coming demonstration. She is, admittedly, curious about the functionality of the device... enough to where she's considering being part of the demonstration herself. Poise just pauses there for a few moments, questions obviously on her mind... GAME: Poise PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Poise pauses for a moment longer, then returns to her seat in the back. Doc looks around at the gathered Joes. "Do I have any human volunteers?" she laughs. "Don't all pile ahead at once." She waves her sensor in front on her in mock threat. She looks pleased at the reaction so far. "The faster we get everyone scanned, the sooner we can start our weekend festivities! I know someone of you have to have mothers," she laughs. "Not all of you hatched in Jane's lab," she jokes. Jane looks at Joe with a smirk. He looks back at her with a raised salt-n-pepper eyebrow. General Hawk chuckles, stepping forward to lift up his coat and shirt sleeve. "Have at it, Doc." Doc is near the security station, a Star Trek-style hypospray in her hand. She touches it to Hawk's exposed forearm, and the light on the back flashes yellow, then green. Doc looks up at the other gathered Joes and smiles. "So, it turns out, Hawk is human! Those betting otherwise better pay up," she laughs. She glances around the room. "Who's next?" she asks, cleaning the tip of the sensor with alcohol between each use. Cookie grins. "I'm game." She steps out. "Everybody's gotta get this done sooner or later, right? Might as well be sooner." After a few moments' consideration, Lori moves up behind Cookie. "Sooner does sound better," she says -- oddly, perhaps, the first words she's spoken since entering. Sgt. Sideswipe is quietly doing "almost-physician" stuff. Getting vials correctly tagged, labeled, stored, and entered in 'the system.' Doc nods at Cookie with a smile. "Yes. Once I'm sure this is working, it'll become standard procedure for those coming in and going out of the base. As you can see, it's quick and painless - just another layer of security to make sure whatever fake-Windmill was doesn't come back." She tests Cookie, and same reaction - the sensor flashes yellow, then green. Doc touches Cookie's arm. "You're all set!" She turns to Lori, and after cleaning the sensor with alcohol again, applies it to Lori's arm. Wet Down walks up behind Lori, waiting his turn. "This is a change of pace; for once we don't have to wait to be seen by a doc, and without an appointment," he jokes. Kamakura moves closer as if to quietly volanteer, but lets others go first, just watching for a while. General Hawk chuckles a bit at Doc's implication that the Joes think of him as some sort of monstrousity sometimes. "Tell you what, give ol' General Colton a go. Hell I've wondered if he's man or beast myself." he says with a grin. Jane and Joe hang back at first, letting the active-duty servicemen and women try it out first. Once of the benefits of being officially retired is that you no longer must volunteer for experimental procedures. However, once Hawk calls him out, Joe gives him a resigned grin - looks like he's not getting out of it this time. With a smile, he slips off his jacket and rolls up his sleeve, giving Kamakura an 'are you in line?' look. Jane seems amused at first, but then falls in line behind her husband. Lori pulls up the sleeve of her jacket to let Doc administer the test. "Normally, this would be where I'd make the crack of how tired I am of being poked and prodded, but--" she begins... and that's when things get weird. Suddenly, she freezes up, eyelids snapping shut. Doc, however, can easily see the signs that, from all indications, she's going through some sort of REM, and it lasts for upwards of thirty seconds before, suddenly, her eyes snap open again. She looks a little wild-eyed. "That was... odd..." she says slowly. "I'm gonna sit down a moment." And she moves to take a seat in a nearby chair, clearly uncertain of what just happened to her. Kamakura is indeed in line. He looks at Jane and Joe a bit, tilting his head. He knows they dont have to volanteer but they are and give sthem a greatful nod. He rolls up his own sleeve. "Well, tehres only one dway to find out right?" Doc looks surprised at Lori's reaction to the touch of the sensor. She doesn't even look at the human-green result, more concerned with the sensor's effect on her friend. "Are you OK?" she asks, taking a moment to check on Lori. ' '"OK, let's get everyone tested quickly," Doc says, looking up. Turning back to Lori, she continues, "And then I want to run a full diagnostic on you to see what just happened." Standing again, Doc tests Wet Down and gives him a grin as he passes. "My door is always open," she says with a distracted smile, before moving on to Kamakura. Cookie settles in to watch the parade of people. It's boring, but no worse than the typical Safety Stand Down. Wet Down steps out of the way and over towards Lori watching her suspiciously. Kamakura holds out his arm to be tested, looking to Lori. "Not everyone's good with needles. Some of us have been in medical enough it doesnt even bother us anymore though." he says. Doc smiles at Kama. "It's OK - it's not even a needle. Well, it's a group of micro-needles, but most people can't even feel it." She tests Kama - green - and then moves onto General Joe. She is settling into a routine by now, scanning people quickly while her mind is more focused on concern for Lori. She looks up at Joe and smiles, offering respect for the Joe elder while not seeming as intimidated as some of the raw recruits. Joe watches as his sample is taken and the warning light instantly starts flashing from green to red on the back of the indicator. Joe gives Doc a slight frown with a resigned sigh. "Well, that's too bad. We'd hoped to access your energon stores through stealth and chicanery, but now it seems we'll have to kill you all instead." He gives Jane a meaningful look and then explodes into a fury of tentacles and teeth, slashing at Doc with a barbed limb. >> Joe Colton strikes Doc with Slash. << Sgt. Sideswipe is actively watching Doc work, taking mental notes. But as part of the training - well, stuff like this has been known to happen. Okay, not exactly stuff LIKE this, but it's enough to instantly trigger the young medic's lightning-fast reflexes. He reflexively scales the medical counter where he was working and immediately goes to 'tackle' this intruder on the ground. >> Sgt. Sideswipe strikes Joe Colton with SMash. << With a sickening wet shredding sound, Jane's face and neck extend until the skin is torn away, revealing a horrifically alien visage. Her arms and hands also extend until her flesh rips away, revealing twisted limbs ending in serrated claws. A putrid scent suddenly permeates the large room. "Jane" and "Joe" exchange a look, and then "Joe" starts to lunge for Hawk - only to be tackled by Sideswipe. "Jane," meanwhile, turns and attacks Wet Down. Can't discount the SEAL. >> Jane strikes Wet Down with Claws. << Wet Down wasn't expecting something like that reaction out of Lori and not Joe; however he's used to fluid situations so when things go south his training kicks in. As Jane swings a clawed limb at his midsection he pushes it out wide and steps in close. "That's going to be your last mistake," he says as he winds up to clock the alien hard. >> Wet Down misses Jane with Uppercut. << Joe's words sound strange to Lori, and she looks up just as he shifts and attacks Doc. Granted, everyone else sees that, but Lori gets a view of everyone. Poise, clearly an alien, but okay. Joe, definite threat. Most everyone else is human. And then her gaze falls on Jane, and she's perhaps the first to see it before anyone else. Her eyes narrow almost to slits, and suddenly the armor emerged through the pores of her skin, solidifying even as she leaps up from her chair, the armored visor snapping into place over her face and removing any trace of humanity. "You BITCH!" she hisses out, even as both hands extend forward and open, palms facing Jane. The blasters iris open, glowing brightly before twin blasts of energy lance out at the alien formerly known as Jane. Clearly, Lori isn't bitter about being a lab rat for Jane. Not. One. Bit. In a matter of moments, a fluid metal emerges and expands to cover Lori's body, solidifying in place as she assumes her techno-organic armored form. >> Lori strikes Jane with Dual-Palm-Blast . << General Hawk watches as Doc is struck down, and the full realization of the situation hits him, that a good friend and colleague could be dead. His face reddens with rage, and his presence almost seems to enlarge as he builds the rage. If this were anime, he'd be hitting super saiyan 5 levels. He speaks through gritted teeth. "What.. did you do... to the REAL General Colton YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouts, clasping both fists together to bring them down on "Joe" as Sideswipe tackles him. >> General Hawk strikes Joe Colton with Hammer-Punch. << Doc's dark eyes widen as "Jane" and "Joe" suddenly transform into something - other. She's smacked down by "Joe," but she doesn't give up. Still on the ground, she immediately pulls a high-tech looking gun from her hip holster and aims it at... Hawk. Without hesitation, she pulls the trigger, and fires at her fellow Joe. Instead of a bullet, Doc's "gun" creates a protective forcefield around Hawk, partially shielding them from "Joe"'s attack. >> Doc projects a forcefield over General Hawk. << Kamakura tenses as Jane and Joe transform into horrors. He approaches Doc, moving to protect the medic first. "Allright, which of you Lovecraftian horrors are gonna go down first. He moves towards Jane, ready to deliver an uppercut. "Lady, you're going down." with that he releases the ninja fury! >> Kamakura strikes Jane with Bash. << Cookie 's first instinct upon finding herself in an active combat zone is to find cover- so she dives behind the largest thing available nearby, which is the table and machine that Doc's been using to scan people. A detached part of her mind makes a silent apology to Doc for putting the new technology in harm's way, but if Doc's sensible, there's blueprints somewhere. The SeaBee pulls her pistol, taking a split second to decide to fire at Jane. Here's hoping that Kamakura stays out of the way! >> Cookie misses Jane with Pistol . << "Joe" leaps at Hawk - only to be tackled from behind by Sideswipe's quick maneuvering. It looks up at Hawk, extending a long, barbed tongue. "I killed him and sucked out his brains," "Joe" responds, leering up at Hawk. "And I'm going to do the same to you!" "Joe" starts to rise, physically lifting Sideswipe off the ground - and then *BAM* it's viciously hammer-punched by Hawk, spraying purple ichor all over Sideswipe. "That... actually hurt," the wounded alien hisses, slowly turning back to Hawk. "I will enjoy this." "Joe" reaches out with a three-clawed hand an attempt to grab Hawk around the throat, extending its barbed tongue at the Joe leader's forehead. >> The forcefield protecting General Hawk deflects Joe Colton's Claws! << Sgt. Sideswipe acks! As he's sprayed with purple ichor. This would be usual cause for a full -freakout, but for the 'almost-Joe' - this type of training has enabled him to keep his composure. Now, is main task is to get over to Doc and tend to his injuries, but in order to do that, he does need to get around "Joe." Using his body-building strength, he jumps at "Joe" and attempts to 'drop-kick' him, WWE-style. >> Sgt. Sideswipe strikes Joe Colton with Kick. << "Jane" slashes Wet Down and then immediately leaps right on top of the security scanning station, just out of reach of his vicious return uppercut. It turns as Lori calls it a bitch, giving Lori a hissing laugh. "Oh, yess," it hisses. "The Dire Wraiths learned much studying you. We'll be sure to bring t-" "Jane"'s braggadocious claims are suddenly cut short as Lori's palm-blast reply burns through its mud-brown hide. Staggered, "Jane" is then clocked by the ninja, which at least staggers it back away from Cookie's shot. "Jane" opens its mouth wide, and the antenna on its forehead begins to vibrate. Suddenly Kamakura is blasted with a wall of sound. >> Jane misses Kamakura with Sonic Blast . << Undettered Wet Down steps closer to "Jane". "I wonder if this is what those things we took care of for the Brits looked like," he calls out to Cookie. Waiting patiently until he's got a good opening, and can figure out where to grab thw Warrant Officer tries to grab hold of his opponent to give his team mates a better chance to strike. >> Wet Down strikes Jane with Grapple. << The optics narrow slightly as Lori's armored form maneuvers for a better angle. Then she suddenly darts in. "Bring it," she growls back, though her voice sounds distinctly Transformer-like now, as she clasps both hands together and brings it down on "Jane's" head as hard as she can. >> Lori strikes Jane with Smash. << General Hawk rolls out of the way as "Joe" attempts to grab him, the forcefield blocking the hand to give him enough time to avoid it. As he rolls, he pulls out an Uzi from inside his jacket, cocks it, and aims it at "Joe"'s head. "The only brain matter you're going to see tonight is yours... splattered all over these walls." he snarls, pulling the trigger to send a stream of lead at the dopelganger. >> General Hawk strikes Joe Colton with SMG . << Doc fires her forcefield gun to protect Hawk and then clamors back behind the same machine Cookie hides behind. She flashes Cookie a smile - obviously not upset the machine is being used as shelter. She covers her ears and winces as "Jane" unleashes an unholy scream at Kamakura, silently praying he won't die trying to protect her. While her forcefield gun recharges, Doc ducks down, trying to stay out of the way so no one gets injured trying to protect her. Kamakura inhales deeply, moving back to the right. His ninja training kicks in and hes able to dampen the sound around him for a moment. All that time in tibet must have done some good. He pulls a shruiken "Okay lets stop doing that..dire wraith." whatever that is. He doesnt have time to consider it as he lets loose the weapon. >> Kamakura strikes Jane with Shuriken. << Cookie hehs. "Shit, sir, if this is all it was, then they're damn pansies. I've seen B movies scarier than these things!" She leans out and aims a kick at the 'Joe' alien to get him further away from Doc and clear some room for Sideswipe to get back here and do his thing. >> Cookie strikes Joe Colton with Kick. << "Joe" scrabbles at Hawk, its massive claws unable to grab purchase on Doc's forcefield. Before it can tear through, Sideswipe drop-kicks him, knocking the massive alien back down to the ground - holding him in position for Hawk to fire a massive number of rounds directly into the Dire Wraith's head. "Joe" doesn't exactly shake off the wound that would have killed a normal human, but it doesn't fall yet, either. "Really, you should put that away," it hisses, rising back up and moving its hands in a rhythmic pattern. Circular energy swirls around Hawk's SMG, threatening to dissolve it entirely in what appears for all the world like magic, even as Cookie kicks "Joe" in the back. >> The forcefield protecting General Hawk deflects Joe Colton's Magic ! << >> The attack overwhelms the forcefield and deactivates it. << Sgt. Sideswipe is not quite the pacifist that his mentor Lifeline is. Therefore, realizing that this is probably not a sparring match, there are some genuine 'life and death' things going on, he quickly summons his sidearm and fires at "Joe." >> Sgt. Sideswipe strikes Joe Colton with Pistol . << From her perch on top of the security scanning station, "Jane" is grabbed and held by Wet Down. "Jane"'s head is smashed by Lori, bashing it open and dripping ichor down on Doc and Cookie's position. Several throwing stars appears along the alien's body, thrown so fast they seem to just sprout from the being's thick brown skin. "Jane" quivers a moment and then its skin starts to glow hot, threatening to burn whomever touches it - starting with Wet Down. >> Jane misses Wet Down with Plasma . << Wet Down release his prey as the heat begins to seep through his formal uniform jacket; reaching into it as he steps back. "That looks nasty." He reaches out to smash the monstrosity in the face with hie sidearm. >> Wet Down critically strikes Jane with Pistol Whip! << In all honesty, Lori was very tempted to fire a palm-blast through Jane's head, and even now, this moment, the temptation is still there. She stares down at "Jane" for a moment, and ultimately backs down -- at least from her. She turns then on "Joe", optics still blazing brightly, and suddenly lets loose her own version of what "Jane" had attempted on Kamakura earlier. A high-pitched shriek emanates from her towards "Joe", hoping to stun him long enough for someone else to finish the job. >> Lori misses Joe Colton with Shriek . << The forcefield blocks the energies from "Joe", and the Uzi remains intact. As it finally fizzles out, Hawk casually flips the gun around in his hand, holding it more like a club. "You're right, perhaps I should. In fact, I think the center of your forehead will make an excellent holster, don't you?" he says, lunging forward to swing the gun in the wraith's face. >> General Hawk strikes Joe Colton with Blow. << Doc hunkers down, staying out of the way until the fight it over. Kamakura takes out his pistol and aims it at Joe, now that Jane seems to be...occupied with pain. "Surrender now or die here. It doesnt matter much to us either way>" he says, firing at the alien. >> Kamakura strikes Joe Colton with Autopistol . << Cookie is tempted to charge right out there alongside the others and punch an alien in the face, but she's still the only person covering Doc. It wouldn't be right to leave the position because she was in the mood to hit things. Still, a pistol is a reasonable way to reach out and touch somebody who really needs to feel pain, right? The mechanic aims carefully- still a lot of moving bodies around. >> Cookie misses Jane with Pistol . << "Joe"'s alien face is hard to read, but it clearly seems frustrated as its strange magics are thwarted by Doc's technological forcefield. As Lori unleashes an unholy shriek of her own, the creature rears back, hissing. It certainly does not enjoy being pistol-whipped by Hawk as well. "Joe" seems to retract within itself, momentarily getting smaller. "You may kill me," it taunts. "But I will live on... in you." Spikes emerge from the monster's skin, and when Kamakura shoots it, "Joe" seems to explode, filling the room with biological shrapnel. >> Joe Colton attacks Wet Down, Lori, General Hawk, Kamakura, and Sgt. Sideswipe with Infect, striking Lori. << Sgt. Sideswipe nimbly evades Joe Colton's the shrapnel - did "Joe" explode?! He's not too sure - in the frenzy of battle, he THINKS this is just another attack, beause he doesn't see "Joe" down quite...yet. Sgt. Sideswipe fires a few more rounds at the mess. >> Sgt. Sideswipe misses Joe Colton with Pistol . << "Jane" heats up its skin, prompting Wet Down to let go of it. So far so good. Unfortunately, that gives Wet Down the chance to pistol whip "Jane" right where it's already been wounded, stunning it. As Cookie aims carefully and begins to fire, "Jane" starts to dissolve into mist, allowing the bullet to pass right through it. In Wraith form, "Jane" flies through the security checkpoint towards the exit, leaving "Joe" behind to fend for itself. >> Jane retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Sgt. Sideswipe, Lori, Joe Colton, and General Hawk. << Wet Down slips behind "Jane" as the barrage of spikes is loosed, keeping him safely out of the way. "Thanks," he smirks. Unfortunately he's denied another attack on her as she disorporates which leave him with just one target, the dispersed "Joe". Covering the distance to the growing pile of goo, the SEAL abandons finesse and aims to put his put his boot in the alien's face, repeatedly. >> Wet Down misses Joe Colton with Stomp. << It all feels like it's in slow-motion: "Jane" somehow getting up, trying to flee, even as she turns back towards the alien who's made her life miserable for... well, long enough. Optics flicker, then blaze, and the chest-arc glows brightly. "Like hell you're leaving, bitch," she mutters, and then she lets loose with it, the beam of energy almost blinding as it streaks out after "Jane". >> Lori strikes Jane with Chest-Arc . << Jane is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. General Hawk dodges the shrapnel from "Joe"s seeming explosion, and he has just about had enough. This is personal now, and he ducks and rolls to a stack of weapons that have been delivered for storage in the area but have not yet been stowed. Popping the latches on one of the crates, he pulls out a Stinger handheld missile. Whipping it to his shoulder, he aims at the reforming "Joe", and a soft buzz of lock on sounds. The trigger is pulled, and the missile sails towards the wraith, intending to make the shrapnel the more permanent kind. >> General Hawk strikes Joe Colton with Missile . << Joe Colton is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Doc stands up as spikes fly overhead, striking Lori. Doc turns to look at her friend, shielding her eyes as Lori unleashes an Iron Man-style chest blast of epic proportions. "Wow, girl!" Doc enthuses. "That's apparently how it's done!" Shaking her head, Doc moves to check on Lori's systems, worrying how the alien-detector may have interacted with whatever that bio-spike was that "Joe" hit her with. There is a ghastly scream as Lori's energy beam burns its way through "Jane"'s Wraith form, atomizing it until the alien is no more than a scorch of ozone in the air. Lori's revenge is bright and final. "Joe" explodes into a cloud of spikes, striking Lori even as the others dodge. Slowly pulling itself together, it remains in mist form long enough to swirl away from Wet Down's frenzied stomping. Seeing the writing on the wall, "Joe" remains in Wraith form, making for the exit as well. "This isn't over," "Joe"'s ghostly voice drifts over the main area of the Pit. "We will live with you long after your race is gone..." Then, BOOM! Hawk's missile explodes into the center of its gaseous mass, burning it away in a massive gout of flames. Soon it is "Joe" who is no more, as the leader of the Dire Wraiths is reduced to oily smoke. Log session ending at 00:12:48 on Saturday, 11 May 2019.